Division of Oronton
The Division of Oronton is a Craftian federal division in the state of Wintaro. It was created in 1945, and named after and located in the city of Oronton, the state capital. The division was first contested at the 1945 general election, abolished in 1963 and recreated in 1984 in a redistribution. It now covers the southern half of the city. The sitting member, since the 2061 federal election, is Christopher Bernardo, a member of the National United Party. History Originally, the seat was fairly safe for the Protection of Craftia Party, despite the National Labour Party traditionally dominating in urban centres. The seat's boundaries have changed little throughout its history. The seat was abolished in 1963 and largely replaced by the Division of Murray, which was in turn replaced by a recreated Division of Oronton in 1984. In its second incarnation, the seat historically remained in Conservative hands, although successive redistributions have pushed the seat further south towards the Oronton city outskirts which lean towards the left-leaning parties, and thus the general voting trend in this division has been away from the Conservative Party and towards the United Party. In the 2070 federal election the Conservatives were overtaken by the Liberal Party of Craftia in the primary vote for the first time in the seat's history, and the two-party-preferred matchup was between United and the Liberals. Members } | Blake James | Labour | 1945–1947 |- | 2 | | John Castle | Protection | 1947–1956 |- | 3 | | Nathaniel Bundy | Labour | 1956–1959 |- | 4 | | Peter Woden | Protection | 1959–1963 |- ! colspan="5"|Second incarnation (1984–present) |- | 5 | | Jim McIntyre | National | 1984–2013 |- | 6 | | Anne Woodford | United | 2013–2022 |- | 7 | | Ian Shelton | Conservative | 2022–2025 |- | (6) | | Anne Woodford | United | 2025–2028 |- | 8 | | Rupert De Jong | Conservative | 2028–2040 |- | 9 | | Mack Teng | Conservative | 2040–2043 |- | 10 | | Aaron Roemer | United | 2043–2048 |- | 11 | | Drew Arbour | Conservative | 2048–2049 |- | 12 | | Kenneth Fung | Conservative | 2049–2058 |- | 13 | | Michelle Qi | Conservative | 2058–2061 |- | 14 | | Christopher Bernardo | United | 2061– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Christopher Bernardo | align="right"|28,425 | align="right"|32.12 | align="right"| +1.13 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Leoni Burke | align="right"|27,021 | align="right"|30.59 | align="right"| +5.41 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Cory Wen | align="right"|25,142 | align="right"|28.41 | align="right"|–3.14 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Arturo Hodgin | align="right"|3,053 | align="right"|3.45 | align="right"|–1.53 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Dori Khang | align="right"|2,249 | align="right"|2.86 | align="right"| +1.24 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Leanne Phu | align="right"|1,389 | align="right"|1.57 | align="right"|–2.47 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Kent Graham | align="right"|885 | align="right"|1.00 | align="right"| +1.00 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|88,497 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.02 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7,677 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|7.98 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,174 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|90.44 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.89 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Christopher Bernardo | align="right"|49,505 | align="right"|55.94 | align="right"| +2.61 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Leoni Burke | align="right"|38,992 | align="right"|44.06 | align="right"| +44.06 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|N/A ! |}